Chuck vs Sarah's Mass Effect
by 007chuck
Summary: Sarah see looks at a game character and sees a way to get chuck the way she wants him warning for sexual contet and swearing in lat fully checked last chapter enjoy have a pancake ready.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs Sarah Mass Affect.

Ok well you might see were this is going you might not.

But here is a easy clue Yvonne Strahovski is in Mass Affect 2.

and yes I know my spelling and grammar are as pitiful as ever but hay I like to give you something odd. Not many writers are as odd as I am but hay you would not have it any outher way.

Oh PS Mordan sings it is such a chuckle. And hope you like the story.

Chapter 1 Sarah would be game for that

Sarah was not in a good mood.

She was looking at chuck who was talking to Hanna. The bitch as Sarah had taken to calling her in her mind.

For some inexplicable reason Chuck had asked for the 29th of January as a day off.

She wanted to find out why. She loved the idea of chuck spending time with Hanna not a lot but this day off worried her even more. A day off from spying and Buy More what was going on with chuck . There was one person who might know, Morgan were is he.

Sarah looked on the shop floor and saw him near the Home Theatre room.

She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. The smiling face of Morgan turned around "hi Sarah anything I can do for you" Morgan said in a warm tone.

She smiled "oh I think you can. Can you tell me what is so spacial to Chuck about the 29th of January?" Sarah said in a hushed tone. Morgan smiled "well that is a spacial day for all mass affect fans because Mass Affect 2 is coming out that very day at midnight."

Sarah looked at Morgan with a puzzled look on her face.

"and Mass Affect 2 is?" Sarah said in a worried tone.

Morgan smiled and pointed to a stand.

Sarah looked at the stand. The stand was full of pre order mass affect 2 now. Out January 29.

Sarah looked at a cardboard cut out of a man and a woman and then turned back to Morgan.

Sarah blinked and looked back at the stand.

She walked to the stand and looked carefully at the woman in the picture.

She turned back to Morgan. "Morgan do I look like her?" Sarah pointed to the woman in the black and white outfit holding the white gun.

Morgan walked closer to Sarah then looked at her then at the cut out. "wow did you model for that game Sarah." Morgan said with glee. Sarah smiled "no but at least I am not the only one how thinks I look like the spitting image of her just with a brown bob hair cut." sarah said with a smile.

"I have got to show chuck this." Morgan said with a happy tone. Sarah smirked and took Morgan by the hand, "No I want to tell him but I need your help." Sarah said with a smile.

"Oh you dirty girl I will keep your secret, just promise me one thing make his day" Morgan said with a smile. Sarah smirks "oh I was planning to Morgan."

Morgan smiled "well I have a few posters that I have not put up yet shame one of them has just gone missing but I think you will find it after lunch at the orange orange.

So miss is there anything more can I do for you. Sarah

"No not in particular. Morgan. You have definitely earned your promotion in my view"Sarah said with warm tone.

"thank you Sarah".Morgan said as he walked off.

Sarah smiled and started to walk out of the buy more.

Chuck ran up to her. "hey wanted to see me" Chuck said in a soft tone.

Sarah looked at him with a deadpan look and said "no just wanted to talk to Morgan he could not help though.". A internal smile was on Sarah's mind. You are in for one hell of a surprise chuck.

She walked out leaving a stunned Chuck.

Sarah walked over ot orange orange slowly. Sarah made a call to the local CIA quartermasters

"I need you to look up the female on the cover of Mass Affect 2. yes she has brown hair"

"I would like a replica gun and leather outfit that she is wearing."

"What is the time frame the 29th at my hotel room."

Chuck walked over to Morgan who was walking in to the Buy More break room. "What is going on buddy why did Sarah want to talk to you."

"She just wanted to know if I would have lunch with her and I said yes.

"Oh nothing important that is good I did not want her to be asking about me and Hanna because there is nothing going on there." Chuck said in a normal tone. He walked out of the brake room and then turned right back around. "sorry buddy I think I am having a hearing problem and I really hope I am. You are having lunch with Sarah." said chuck in a very fast speech. Morgan smiled "Yes chuck I hope you don't mind" "oh no Morgan not at all it is good you two should bond, it would be good for the both of you". Chuck said with his eyes in a wide unblinking look.

By the time Chuck had walked out of the room Morgan was at the orange orange

Morgan walked in and smiled at Sarah.

"Hay Sarah if Chuck asks you about me coming here play it by ear because I am helping you seam less interested in him at the moment and that will make the look on his face even more priceless."

Morgan said with a smirking happy and jolly tone,

Sarah looked at Morgan with a smirk. "he is your friend I am correct because if I know what you have done that is just evil." Sarah said with a quizzical tone.

Morgan handed Sarah a large poster.

Just take a photo of his face when he first sees you and if he shocked enough to drop dip from the chip on his t shirt then you owe me a ten dollar bill. He said adding a chuckle at the end.

Sarah shook her head "with friends like you who needs enemy's Morgan." Sarah said as she handed Morgan his frozen desert . "oh thanks Sarah" says Morgan as he gets out his wallet.

Sarah smiles no need Morgan this will help me a lot. She says tapping the poster.

"thanks Sarah oh and one more thing put the poster up in his room I will leave the latch on the Morgan door and leave you a note on how I will get him in to the room." organ said with a sinister tone.

Sarah looked at Morgan with a puzzled facial expiation."You are one sinister man Morgan" sarah said as if this should be news to him.

"I know" said Morgan and walked out of the orange orange.

Sarah looked at the poster.

"oh this could defiantly work"

chapter 2 hair die and bribery and nearly caught


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was happy she had her day planned down to the minuet.

She took a quick shower and got on to her muscle tightening exercises.

Sarah worked up a sweat then something caught her mind in a loop that she had to break.

She smiled and opened her laptop and got on to you tube and started looking for Meranda out of Mass Affect. She had a puzzled look on her face as there was no results. Then she smaked her hand on the top of her head "mass affect 2" Sarah said in a duh voice.

Sarah looked at the list of Mass Affect 2 You Tube videos for Miranda Lawson.

There was one thing that she saw a interview the actress Yvonne strahovski.

Sarah smirked as she heard about how the actress played the role for the game.

Sarah thought about it and she was actress her self but her role was to keep herself and her charge alive so she had no second takes. Sarah looked at footage of the game and smiled she could see why this game was so higgledy prized. Chuck was going to get the shock of his life when he gets in to his bedroom.

Chuck would not know what hit him. Her phone buzzed a text message.

"The pants you ordered are out of stock" that was the hole message.

Hello Commercial Intelligent Attire James speaking how can I help you.

Sarah did a recall "The pants I ordered were pink with a blue stripe" Sarah said in a slightly angry tone.

Agent Walker identity confirmed we are putting you through now said the man's voice.

"Thank you" sarah said and listened to The Man form Uncle theme tune that was playing as she waited to speak to the person how was sorting out her requestion order.

The music was cut "hello agent walker we have a question for you there is another set of clothing that could be made if you wish." said a female voice. Sarah pounder d for a moment "can you send me a clue of what they look like. A set of three photos of the body Hugging outfit in a black yellow and white leather clothing. Sarah smiled "can I have both." the person on the outher side said with a nice tone. " you will have both on the due date.". "Thank you very much."Sarah said in a happy tone as she ended the call.

So I have to get the supplies and the bribery tools. Sarah said with a smirk.

"Now lets get this day under way." Sarah said as she got dressed in casual cloths.

It was a Saturday and there was nothing on and that was good.

She got in her prized car and set off.

"I love 911 it was just behind chuck in my all time top ten list of things to save if I had a get out of the end of the world free card with plus nine on it.

Oh good god had he just made me think like that"

Chuck had got in her brain and rewired it. She know it by the time she shouted at him for leaving the car the first time. Any other agent would just go "hay you want to get your ass killed be my guest. It would be not my fault you disobeyed a direct order but hay you did save my life so here have a six pack on me."

When Sarah first thought about that outburst after the zano incident she thought it was due to the stress of the treatment but she had been thorgh worse.

Sarah shook her head thinking about how he had changed in a matter of three years.

The chuck how had been on the file she had received when she was first tasked with chuck was a not even a shadow of how he had become.

Even before the intersect she know that he was going to be a agent.

She was glad that chuck had not be caught by fulcrum after he was kicked out of Stanford.

If fulcrum or the ring had taken a interest in him she would have been dead by now.

Sarah shook the thoughts out of her head as she got to the first stop on her day.

She got out of the car and walked down the drive way of a very plane looking house.

She rang the bell.

Hello the man said how opend the door with a smile.

"Hi I am Sarah we talked on the phone about the items I was interested in." Sarah said with a smile.

The man shook his head "oh my luck never holds out , come on in then"

Sarah smiled and walked in to the home. "so why am I unlucky" sarah said striking up a chat with the nice man.

"oh well I am unlucky because your not my health professional I am going to see a bit later"

Sarah could not help but smile. "sorry to disappoint you Martyn"

Martyn turned and smiled "Can I have some official ID pleas."

Sarah took out her driving licence and gave it to him.

"Cute" he said with sarcasm. Handing back the driving licence and pointing a loaded Walter PPK at her with a silencer. Sarah smiled "just making sure your not going to trick me that is all" she handed her ID over. Martyn smiled "Oh well Agent Walker not a bad trick knowing that most out of agency people would check the driving licence first befor noticing that you had your hand on your gun".

Martyn said with a smirk.

Martyn was in his late twenties and looked rather nerdy. He showed her in to a bath room and closed the door.

Ok so were is your workshop. Sarah said a little confused.

Flush the toilat. Martyn said with a smile.

She flushed the loo and the loo was slowly over flowing and one more flush and it would overflow.

Sarah looked at Martyn "ok what now"

"once more."martyn said with a smile.

Sarah flushed the toilet and it nearly overfilled and then martyn turned off the light and turned it on 8 times.

Then the floor lowered and they were in a nerd, gun lovers, pertorl heads. Geeks. Paradise.

"Here we are"said martyn with a smile.

Sarah looked at him with a odd look. Can I ask why in the bathroom.

"Last place any one would look."said martyn with a smile.

Then Sarah smiled "well it would be the last place to hide a entrance to a underground room I must admit," Sarah said. Much better than a freezer she said to her self.

As she pounderd how many times she got a chill walking in and out of there secret base.

The a shutter slid over her head and the sound of a shower was audible in the background.

She had to admit taking a long shower was much better than being in the freezer for up to 5 hours at a time.

Martyn looked around a messy desk. "Ah here they are" he handed Sarah the case.

She opened it and looked up at him with a puzzled face. "There were only supposed to be two why are there three" said Sarah.

"Well your man does not have a Walter PPK and a Walter P99 am I correct."

"yes so" Sarah said a puzzled tone.

"well if you know your James Bond he has used three guns the Berreta the PPK and the P99" said martyn with a smirk of superiority

"oh thank you that was kind do I owe you any more for the Berreta."

"no not at dime just do me one small favour" Martyn said with a smile and walked to a door on the other side of the room.

She walked to the door and saw a stunning Aston Martin DBS.

Sarah smiled "wow nice car more of a 911 girl my self though"

martyn smiled "thank you, I have been working on it so long I thorough it was looking good when it was a wreck"

Sarah looked at martyn "a wreck?"

martyn looked at her. Then smiled "it is the Aston martin DBS that was used in Casino Royal"

Sarah blinked "wow you must have been board out of your mind" she said in amazement.

"Take this you might know someone how would like it" martyn said.

He held out a set of plans for the Aston. "thanks" Sarah said as she took the plans.

Martyn smiled and walked her to the exit. "it was a delight to meet you Miss Walker"

Sarah smiled "Thank you for your help Martyn"

"Not at all I hope your day is as nice as mine has been so far" Martyn said and walked her to the 911.

she drove off and tooted her horn twice.

"Now I know why he is called the new Q" Sarah said to her self with a smile.

Now the next stop was to a DVD shop.

Sarah walked in to the Shop "hi I pre ordered Girls with large guns"

The man on the till blinked.

"Well OK I thought it was a joke" the man said as he got the DVD out.

"That is the one" Sarah said

She paid and got back in to the car.

Sarah smiled the bribes were set.

Sarah was driving when her phone buzzed.

She looked on her dash and saw that it was Morgan.

"Hello Morgan what can I do for you" Sarah said in a jolly tone.

"well Sarah I have sorted out a way of getting chuck in his bed room with out it seaming odd."

sarah smirked "oh do tell"

"I will cut the vid cable to the game saying I refuse to play in crappy non HD then storm out and give you a signal"

"I leave a note from you saying that you bought a HD cable and left it in his room on the desk."Morgan said in a devious and rather evil voice.

"Morgan has any one ever told you if you went in to crime you could be very dangerous." sarah said in a very worried tone.

"Well I pounded it but orange jumpsuit does not suit me".Morgan said in a serious tone. "Thanks for the heads up ,call me in the morning around ten OK Morgan and we will finalise the plan from there" Sarah said and hung up .

She was near the grocery store and the sexy night ware store.

She went in to the grocery store first.

Turned out that was a bad choice.

Ellie walked up "hay Sarah what are you here for"

"oh nothing much just some cheese and nachos".

Ellie shook her head "Sorry I thought you said cheese and nachos."

Sarah's mined panicked not a full blow "oh my god I have told Ellie that Chuck is a spy" Panic but a "oh god what was I thinking panic". "Sarah are you seeing chuck then or has he got you on one of his bad habits" Ellie said with a light breeze tone almost like she was joking.

Sarah could not miss the golden opportunity. The raise of the eyebrow and "one of his bad habits" was enough from Sarah to get the full list it was short but o so weird.

"Oh OK if you promise to keep this secret and don't tell Chuck."

"You have my word Ellie as a friend that I will only tell chuck under threat of tickle tauter with a feather ." Sarah said with a new smile on her face.

"Now please don't judge him for this one a very bad habit he has is cheese balls"Ellie said in a sad tone. "sorry I did hear you correctly Cheese Balls" Sarah said as if she could not believe it.

"Cheese Balls when ever he is depressed or felling bad he gets a 1 kg tub and goes to the Bottom.

Sarah shook her head "now that sounds just like chuck, was he like that with our recent break up" Sarah said in a low tone. Ellie nodded "but you were barley anything compared to Jill so you have no need to fell sorry for what you did" Ellie said trying to make Sarah not fell bad.

Sarah put up a small smile "well at least he did not do it with drink".

"Never thought of it like that but it compares well to sub way choices" Ellie said with a soft tone.

"Oh I know that one I had the strange pleaser if you can call it that of tasting his concoction"

"oh you poor girl were you OK " Ellie said with a sarcastic tone of concern.

"You know I still don't know what I had eat that day. I just hope it did not do any lasting damage to my brain or taste buds?"

Ellie could not help but smile "well lets do a simple brain test"

Sarah was facinated "oh why not lets see if I am totally mad"

ellie smirked Question 1 top 3 films of all time,

Sarah smiled "easy Pretty Woman .Four weedings and a funeral and Die Hard"

Ellie slowed down and turned to sarah "Die Hard. You Sarah Walker are saying Die Hard is on your top three films list" said Ellie with disbelief.

Sarah had an sly grin "Blame your brother I am afraid, I said to him all action films are absolute crap and well chuck said you will change your tune when you see Die Hard" Sarah said in a sorry but it is true tone of voice. Ellie only reply was to shake her head from side to side slowly

"Oh Ellie come one the classic line yipykiya motherfucker. Or how about you should not hesitate when you get a chance to kill me do. Good advice bang bang bang." Sarah said imitating the voice of John McClain and the guy how gets shot from under the table

"It is a camp action classic Ellie honestly you just have to love it" Sarah said in disbelief.

Ellie smiled "moving on, His worst habit of all is you Sarah" Ellie said in a serious tone.

Sarah slowed and turned to Ellie "me but how am I his worst habit" Sarah said with a slight bit of shock.

"You don't get it do you, when ever he is with you he just keeps screaming with his eyes that he needs you more than life it self".Ellie said in a calm tone.

Sarah smiled "wow I did not know I had that affect on him" Sarah said in a joyful tone.

Elllie smirked "Like hell you did not know that you had that affect on him." Ellie said with a quirky tone.

Ellie had done her shopping because she was in a bit of a rush because she wanted to pick up Devon.

Sarah was left to get what she needed.

Sarah looked at the hair shades. There were so many shades of brown .

There was a person stacking the Shelves behind Sarah. "Can you help me" said Sarah in a worried tone. The shelve stacker looked at her and smiled."you have lovely hair but it is your call?. So what shade would you like?" the stacker said with a smirk.

Sarah showed her the hair shade of Miranda lawson.

She smiled "oh I see your boyfriend will love it hmm pepper brown.

"Now buy two of them to get rid of the blond evenly it should work well.

When are you going to see him?" the shop assistant said with a smile

Sarah smiled later tomorrow. Do it tonight you should get an even coverage and it should settle down to that shade if it is to light by lunch time use a bit to darken it up."

Sarah smiled "thank you" Sarah said with a grateful tone.

Sarah paid for the dies and smiled as she walked in to the Evening fun the sexy feminine shop

She looked at the sexy and slinky bras. Smiled as she looked at the excories section as she spots.

Water gel . What is water gel she says in confusion. A assistant turns and smiles.

It makes you look like you came right out of a shower if you do it softly or that you are sopping wet if you put more of the gel on.

Sarah took a pack of that and left. There was nothing that screamed to her that she would sexier in.

Sarah got in the car and drove back to the hotel room.

Sarah got in her hotel room and she had a pizzza and drink and died her hair.

Sarah got out of the shower form applying the die and looked in a full length mirror wich had a photo of Chuck smiling at her.

She took off her bathing robe and turned slowly all the way around.

Her smile as she turned all the way around was huge.

"i hope to god you like this chuck" sarah said with a sly smile.

She got in the bed and rapped up and smiled as she began to dream.

Ok thank you for reading so far I will be doing the extra part form Sarah's then Chucks view point.

I have a question for you.

I want to do it rather racy so the rating might go up so be warnd.

If you want it raciy pleas review if not pleas review.

Do you get it review......


	3. Chapter 3

I have to say sorry to you. You will not be disappointed but the proses is very slow.

The day will be cut down in to sections.

Mass affect 3

Sarah woke up.

She had not needed her sleeping mask because the dream she had about today was to good not to let the sun wake her up natural y and not have the harsh ness of the alarm clock that she had dinged with a knife once or twice but making sure not to break the gift that chuck had given her the first Christmas they had met.

Her eyes were as bright the day was going to be. This day was going to be the best of her life. Now for Chuck this day should make every little dream, desire l fantasy and wish come true .

Her only worry was that he was going to blow his top to quickly. She smiled as she remember a trick she liked doing some times when she wanted to relax a muscle but not have the muscle lose tension and be able to use it for long periods of time with out getting muscle problems. The thing was that she know chuck would try his best hay she had had the displeasure of seeing it with jill, but she was going to make jill seam like a troll with a beard.

She wanted Chuck to get all he could out of his tool.

"if I tell him later he will not mind. I doubt he will even be able to speak for an hour at most let alone care" Sarah thorough with a smile that would make any man worry for his safety.

Sarah looked at her body and turned around to look at it from every angle.

Sarah was happy. "if I can get an affect from chuck when he is going out with the skank in a call girl outfit. What in the name of god am I worrying about."

Sarah was about to get in to the shower when the door bell rang.

It was the outfits she had been waiting for.

Sarah walked to the door as she put on her light ping silk robe that was very very light.

She opened the door to a smiling nerdy looking delivery man.

Hello she said in a sweet yet not quite awake yet tone of voice.

"Oh here are your packages " said the man how looked down from her face for a second.

He just stopped he looked her up and down. Sarah smirked and waited a moment. "oh your packages pleas put your name here." Said the delivery man in more of an apologetic tone.

The man handed Sarah a pen to write on the device he held out to her.

"Thank you" she said as she took the 2 pieces of clothing form the man.

"No thank you" he said as he walked off "wow today was a good day and it has not even started yet". the delivery man smirked happily .

Sarah closed the door "oh hell yah what was I thinking off."

Sarah got out of the shower and worked out naked for ten minuet to get a nice film of sweat on her body then went back in to the shower to get nice and clean once more.

Sarah walked out in a clean white bath robe. Her hair still wet and still a brown shade that she was beginning to like.

She unzipped the first set .

It was the white one. Sarah put the costume on and looked at it in the full length mirror She had to give it to the CIA tailors it was a perfect match. Then she thought about how much she loved the person how designed the outfit in the game. She would have to send that man a bottle of wine for such great work. It suited her down to the smallest detail.

Sarah saw how the white leather was lose and still managed to enhance her figure perfectly.

She then looked at the black leather outfit with yellow accents.

She put on the black leather outfit and started looking at it slowly.

It was tighter and shimmering as it caught the light much like the paint work of her prized car.

"oh my, Chuck I can not decide between them I think I will have to let you decide." Sarah said as she turned around slowly "thank god I have a bearded spy to help me" Sarah blinked "Ok words I think I would never say hmm well Morgan being a spy is now off the list".

Chuck 00.00 at night.

"Oh it is cold out here" Chuck said with a freezing tone wile Rubbing his hands together .Morgan nodded. "Oh but this should be one hell of a game do you not agree" Morgan said rubbing his hands together. " I do not doubt that my bearded friend. Oh here we go" Chuck said in happy as he saw activity at the doors to the store. " You may enter the store. Pleas make your way to the lane that is for your system" the store Manger shouted to all the 100 people.

Every one cheers in the crowd . "Oh and welcome to Mass Affect 2 every one" the store owner says with a smile.

All one hundred people have one has only one line that they want the Xbox line, to say that chuck and Morgan were not near the front was a underestimate of the year.

2 hours later Chuck and Morgan were quietly getting back in to the apartment.

Chuck walked in and started up the xbox 360.

Morgan looked at chuck "what in gods green earth are you doing".

"Setting up the game" chuck said supresing a yawn.

"No chuck you are getting to bed right now is that clear."Morgan said wiht a comanding voice.

chuck looked at morgan oddley. "are you felling ok morgan."

Morgan smiled "yes you need sleep and i will get us brekfast my treat."

Chuck smied "oh ok i see your point i am a little tired".

morgan smiled as chuck walked in to his room and got ready for bed.

The next morning Chuck awoke to the smell of bacon.

He smiled as he got dressed and walked to see morgan cooking bacon.

"chuck why are you not shaved and washed" Morgan said in a slitly annoyed tone.

"hay can i take a slob day for once mate" Chuck said in a sleepy tone.

Morgan looked at Chuck then said slolwy "do this for me buddy pleas i am sure you will not regret doing this"

Chuck looked at Morgan. "After brekfast mate pleas." Chuck said with a just got up give me time to think tone.

Morgan looked at him "of course bro eggs how would you like them"

chuck smirked "fried." Morgan cracked two eggs in to a pan and started cooking them "coming up."

There is some Orange Juice i bought today in the fridge if you want a drink.

Chuck smiled "ok Morgan what do you want?"

Morgan smiled "dont want anyting buddy just happy to spend time with you? my husband".

Chuck could not help but role his eyes "umm i can tell when you are up to somthing".

Chuck pawed himself a glass and walked back to the table and sipped slolwy.

Morgan walked to the table and put there brekfasts down.

chuck looked at morgan "smells lovley mate". chuck took a bite amd chewd.

"nod bad morgan and i dont need to go to elli to see if there is a cure for the runs."

chuck then waited for Morgan. Thanks ma... "what do you want Morgan" chuck said ina tone of anooyance.

"ok chuck what i want is for you to stay in the apratment and not to go out of the aprtment till 11 at night."

Morgan said it fast to make sure he was not interpupted.

chuck looked at morgan puzzled "ok i trust you budd but after that timke pleas tell me why i had to stay in the aprtment. i would much aprcate it. Chuck said wiht a smirk.

Chuck pounderd what his little beared buddy was up to.

Chuck finshed the excelent meal morgan had made and did as he was told and went for a shower.

Morgan smiled as he saw chuck get in the bathroom for the showr.

Morgan got out his phone and rote a short text and sent it to sarahs phone.

Sarah looked at the bribes.

they were all set up. she just had to rleax.

Her phone buzzed. A message from Morgan.

You have one showerd and clean Nerd.

Will send report on progres with chacitor at set intervils.

He has had a high engery brekfast.

Sarah smiled this was going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the corrected to a the best of my abuilty

chuck had gone over the first few missions of Mass Affect 2 with gusto.  
He smiled and took the game wiht a good heart then me met Mordan.  
He was one funny alien.  
He chuckled that he reminded him of his dad.  
Morgan looked at chuck with a smile.  
"You enjoying the game mate."  
more than you can know are you sure you don't want to do something else" Chuck said trying to be friendly .  
Morgan shook his head "OK Morgan Why are you being so friendly what are you after"  
"oh just some time with a good mate and the knowledge that you will do the washing up for a wile" Morgan said with a devious smile.  
chuck looked at his best mate in the world. "well my good man you will not have to do another thing for a solid week if you get me a coke some ice.  
"right on my good man" Morgan said getting the coke and ice.  
chuck smiled at his mate. Morgan looked as the party selection screen came up.  
Mordan and surprise surprise Miranda Lawson.  
Chuck looked at his selection he was happy.  
Morgan could not help but smile and try and stifle a chuckle.  
Oh was Chuck in for one hell of a surprise.

5.30 Sarah walked up to Casey's apartment with a baseball cap on and a blond wig on.  
Casey opened the door.  
Walker.  
"can i borrow some scotch tape" said Sarah in a calm tone.  
Casey ushered her in and cut the incoming cam feed and reported a temporary bug in they system.  
OK Walker talk we have 2 minuets what do you want. Casey said in a worried tone I would like to take over the protection of chuck in 5 hours. Sarah said in a calm and very soft tone.  
Casey looked at walker "why?"  
well i am not going to steal him kill him or take him to the Ring. Sarah replied in a joking tone.  
n Casey's mind that only left one thing.  
"Walker are you sure about this" casey said with a firm tone.  
"more than i have been sure about anything i have had this Itch and ch..." Sarah said with a vigorous tone.  
Casey interrupting her her "you finish that sentence Walker YOU DIE Comprehend"  
"I will do as you request walker but i think you owe me one" Casey said with a firm tone.  
Sarah produced the briefcase she was carrying.  
she opened it on a clean surface and showed him the three weapons.  
The one best milterey assaults archive declassify Blue ray.  
The one Scotch single malt from Scotland.  
Casey looked at the contents of the case the total market price for this kind of night of was just over one grand.  
"Dam Walker you pay your debts quickly"  
I thought you would say that so enjoy your night off Casey. Sarah said as she went to go.  
Casey said in a clam tone "Wait" throwing walker a roll of scotch tape he got from a draw.  
"why do i need this?" Sarah said.  
"you did ask for some so for cover and to tie up the bearded one" Casey said with a smile at the end of the sentence Even though Casey hated thinking about what his partners were going to be doing he still did not want them to be disturbed by a bearded elf troll from hell.  
AKA Morgan.  
Sarah smiled "He is helping me but i could think of some use for it"  
"Walker you never seas to leave me in aww with how devious you are becoming when it comes to Chuck" Casey said with a smile.  
"What can i say he bring out the best and worst in me" Sarah said with a smile.

9.30 chuck had just finished dinner with Morgan.  
and was back with the gaming when Morgan got a silent text.  
I will be there in 30 minuets. will hoot the horn twice to signal i have arrived "Rodger and Have fun and after the dead tell him he owes me and you one."  
Sarah smiles and goes and get a quick shower.

Morgan looked at the clock.  
30 minuets to go.  
Chuck looked at the game he was doing very well.  
Morgan looked at the game and smiled and another mission with Miranda Lawson.  
"Chuck you really like Mordan." Morgan said with a smile on his face.  
Morgan looked at the game and smiled as he saw chuck save the game.  
"well my man a good days work dsont you think."  
well i think it is time for bed.  
Morgan walked up and pulled the power form the game and ripped out the HDMI cable and got his keys and walked out.  
Chuck had barley had time to react to the change.  
Then he felt his phone vibrate.  
It was a message from Morgan If you want to keep on playing there is a HDMI cable in your room.  
Chuck got up and stretched.  
Morgan is being so weird today.

chuck walked in to his bed room the light was off.  
He turned the light on and walked in he looked around then he did a double take a dark haired woman was sat in his room she was the exact spitting image of Miranda Lawson down to the cloths hair make-up everything.  
she held up and HDMI cable "i believe this is what you are looking for Commander Bartowski"  
"I was yes". chuck said with his tong sticking in his throaty making almost a croaking sound at the end of the Sentence.  
"well that is a shame that you will have to come here and get it off of me" The Miranda look alike said with a smile.  
Chuck looked at her.  
There was something he could not quite put his finger on something familiar about her.  
He walked towards the Miranda look alike slid her leg up the side of his as he walked closer to her.  
"oh you have a nice firm crotch she said as she Grabbed it as she stood up."  
oh thanks.  
she guided him to the bed but guiding was not in her Nature.  
she throw him on the bed she kicked off her high heels only to revile a perfectly manicured foot with black nail polish.  
she crawled across him till she was laying on top of him.  
she took his shirt off and kissed down hos chest slowly.  
chuck was mumbling "i must have fallen asleep."  
Sarah smiled. she turned him over and looked at his back taking her time and massaging it with her warm hands.  
Strangely he had started to get singes of definition in his back muscles .  
She turned him back over and crawled back up pressing her cleavage agents him.  
she put her tong deep in to his mouth.  
she relaxed as he did.  
He tried to make the kiss go on but she put a finger on his lip "I have seen you now you" she took her hand off his waist and the finger off of his mouth.  
she put her hand on the top of the leather top.

How was this woman am i dreaming.  
I am respectful to woman but even i am starting to lose it.  
"I have seen you now you". i wait in anticipation.  
she slowly takes off her leather top reviling a perfectly formed toned body that I want.

I slowly take off the top reviling the black bra tanned and toned skin.  
I hear a low grown form Chuck.  
He try s to put his hands on my cleavage I guide his hands down and over his head. I take the pieces of duck tape i fixed to the bed and grab his hands.  
"I want to take my time" Sarah says in a sultry and aluring voice.

Oh my the girl stands up and starts slowly gyrating and dancing to the soundtrack of Mass Affect 2.  
I think it is Mass Affect 2.  
i look at the I Pod then look back at her I don't give a shit what it is.  
Her dancing it is so hypnotic.

this gyrating gets any man in the mood.  
Sarah smiles as she sees him struggling with his restraints.  
i hear him grunting loudly. i get on my knees and slowly put my hands down my body slowly caressing every curve. I lean forward slowly caressing my form.  
Then i see him panting and grunting in rhythm with my movement.

i keep asking her but she will not let me go why not i ask and ask.

he keeps grunting and it is getting louder.  
i take one of the hand restraints off and immediately he grabs my hand and kiss it slowly working his way up my arm to my neck. I turn over giving him better access to the back of my neck. I fell his soft kiss on my neck sending shivers down my spine. i let out a slight moan that only it makes him more pashone with the kiss .

I fell the arch of her back. I fell her moist skin on the back of her neck. i turn her around and undo my restraint. then i take off her bra with my teeth.  
i then kiss her with passion holding her tight.

I fell hist teeth expose my ample cleavage. He then holds me tight in a long and passionate kiss that turns me on and drives me more wild.

I hope Sarah never find out about this I love her but this is a dream so why would she find out.

Sarah looked at the man she loved i hope he is enjoying this as much as i am.  
I work my way down his body planting soft kiss along his skin.

She works her way down my skin then she unzips my Jeans and ohh my god you have turned me on.  
I Goran as she goes down one me with long strokes.  
oh wow.

I can barley fit it i never Know Nerds were always that large.

Ooh god this is incredible i can not believe that she is doing this. wow i can not wait to return the favour ohh "OK honey stop"

He asked me to stop why i thought i was really good at this.  
He turns me over and takes off the bottom of the costume.  
He comes up and kiss me passionately.

i kiss my way down her body then i start to get to work.

ohhhh my god how in the name of god does he know this i don't care if he just flashed but what the hell ohhh thank you CIA OH thank you THANK GOD CIA ANNNNND HOW EVER TAUGHT HIM THAT.  
yeeeeeeees.

i hold her hips and stop kissing then i look at her and lick my way up her chest . i kiss her vitreously with a lot of toung and power.

If that was his toung what in the name of god is he going to do when he gets his powerful weapon near me.

she is loving every nano second of my touch and that was not as half as much as when i rub her the right way.

I fell him run his hand over me then i fell what he does. i close my eyes and kiss him. i moan and start whispering yes finally.

I fell my self become at ease with ever powerful push. I fell her rap my legs around me.

I then fell him hold me up and i bounce up and down on him making him roar .

yes take it like i know you can take it.

I arch my back making my self more space to have him grab my cleavage.

I grab her cleavage and fell her start shaking and i hold on to her as she screams with pleaser.

Mirandaaaaaaa!

I must be dead that was heavenly how did we do that we were perfectly timed it was like we were in sink.

I fell her hold me tight and lay me down I kiss her she holds me and then she raps her arms around my head and are sweaty body's are locked in a octopus like mess.

Then I fell her blow her hair out of my eyes.

I grab the knock-out spray and sprayed him once "thank you lover"

I hear her say thank you lover. then I fell weak

My god you are the beee...

I kiss him on the head and leave the present and pick up the cloths that were scattered around chucks room.  
I tuck him in and I lave the gift with a note.  
I put on my long coat and the stiletto heals.  
Sarah creped out and ate a pancake she always has after sex.  
Sarah walked out of chuck apartment and was caught by Ellie .  
"Sarah what are you doing" Ellie said with a cheeky tone.  
"oh just making a Gamers wildest dream come true, can you do me favour and not tell chuck about my hair" Sarah said with a girlish happy voice.  
"OK well show me what you are wearing" Ellie said intrigued thinking it was a Lara Croft outfit.  
Sarah not thinking opened her coat.  
Ellie looked at Sarah up and down. nodded "nice. walk back in the next thing that Sarah heard was Ellie screaming to Devon "SEX NOW NO IFS ANDS OR BUTS"  
to be replied with a Awesome!  
Sarah shook her head why is she all of a sudden so "oh it is chilly"  
"OH crap" I showed Ellie my naked body.  
Sarah got in the car and got home and washed the die out of her hair.

chuck woke up the next morning and woke up he was naked but he could have just gone to bed naked.  
he got a bath robe on and some trunks.  
then he saw the gift .  
a Mass Affect 2 t shirt and limited Edition book. they had sold out of them months in advance.  
there was a NOTE "see page 36."  
there was a picture of Miranda Lawson on page Thirty six with the words Great night and dam you were good I will be back for second and thirds ."

Chuck ran down to castle.  
There has been a security breach chuck said to Casey as he ran down the sitars.  
"what are you huffing about now bartowski"  
there was.  
Sarah walked in and chuck noticed a fleck of brown hair.

OH nothing...

the end

thank you to every one how has requested I you like the finish tale of lust comedy and wired sex and pancakes .  
If you are wondering why Sarah ate a crepe after she did the nasty it was a spelling mistake that I just found funny.  
I hope it was funny and amusing to you I hope I did not piss of the sensors and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
